


[podfic] habitation infiltration

by reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Mortgage Acquisition, Barbershop Quartet, Gen, M/M, Natasha lives in the moment, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam is never making breakfast again in his life, The Give Bucky Twelve Dogs Campaign run by J.B. Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Conning your way into cohabitation: a primer and how-to guide by S.G. Rogers





	[podfic] habitation infiltration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [habitation infiltration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114126) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday), [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus), [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/pseuds/skellerbvvt). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:** Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The Give Bucky Twelve Dogs Campaign run by J.B. Barnes, Natasha lives in the moment, Accidental Mortgage Acquisition, Sam is never making breakfast again in his life, barbershop quartet

 **Length:**  00:11:18

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_habitation%20infiltration_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
